Uncontrollable
by DisneyChannel-KickinIt-LabRats
Summary: Breanna and her siblings are new in Seaford. They meet the Wasabi Warriors. Something seems off about them. Will the Warriors be able to find what it is and help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Liz: Hey, Jerry! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jerry: No way! I don't know how and besides, Breanna's gonna be here any minute now! I don't want her to see me doing a disclaimer! That's stupid!  
**

***Steps closer***

**Liz: Look, Jerry, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can get do the disclaimer, or I can get out the saltines...**

**Jerry: _LizDoesn'tOwnKickinItOrLabRatsOrAnyOfTheCharacters!_**

**Liz: Better...Much better**

* * *

**-ALL...YOUR...LINE...BREAKS...ARE...JEALOUS...OF...MINE-**

* * *

Another year. Another school. Another group of friends. Another best friend to make. Another to leave.

But it doesn't matter anymore, because Dad promised me that we'd stay here till I graduate, if not after.I hope we can stay here in Seaford instead of like all the other cities. Houston, New York City, Nashville, Oklahoma City, etc. Every year was a new school.

At all of my old schools, I was mocked for my hair. I didn't think that ombre would look that bad on me! But apparently, you're supposed to have lighter brown hair to pull it off. So every day, I had to live with my almost black hair and my bleached tips. I had finally resorted to wearing a beanie because my dad said I would have to stick to this hair for three years. To be fair, it was expensive to get done.

But over the summer, I got the tips cut, so my once- waist- length hair to the middle of my back. So tomorrow, I would start school as a new person, ready to learn and get good grades. But my main focus, would be to find a stellar dance program. Not to brag or anything, but I'm a pretty good dancer. I also want to find a dojo. I had never been trained in a dojo, but my adopted dad, Donald, trained me from, well, from birth.

Anyway, I rolled out of bed and showered. I dressed in a black and white striped shirt with a frilly black and white bow on the back that stretched form the top to the bottom of the shirt ( itm/Black-And-White-Striped-Bow-Back-Shirt-/321296408683). I slipped on my denim shorts. Now for the hardest part. Shoes. I squinted my eyes at my small shoe collection. In the last town I was in, people judged me on my looks. I always wore flats and jeans. I decided to change my look entirely. I curled my hair flipping it away from my face.

I chose some black combat boots and grabbed some black and white striped socks and pulled them up above my boots and scrunched them up a bit. I liked the look. It said _I'll kick your butt if I have to, so don't get on my bad side. _That's what I wanted to portray. I wanted friends that will take me as I am, the butt kicker and swag master. I used to be Bree, but I'm gonna let people call me Breanna now.

I jumped down the stairs and passed my dad on the way out.

"Grab some breakfast on your way out, Breanna." He said without looking up.

"How do you know I don't have any?" I asked. "You're not even looking!"

He looked up at me and stood up. Smiling and hugging me, he responded, "I know you from the inside out, Bree. I know your faults and fears. And I hope that someday you'll find someone that knows you that well."

Donald has the amazing superpower to make anyone tear up just by talking to them. My mom passed away two years ago, and it's been hard.

"Okay, I'll grab some."

I pulled open the fridge and grabbed the milk. After pouring it out some cereal, I poured the milk. It was all chunky and gross. I looked at it and looked up again. I would give this to Leo or Adam, but they're both asleep. "Chase, I made you breakfast!" I called after my brother **(AN:If you know where that's from, I'll love you forever!)**. I grabbed some saltine crackers instead. He came down, dead tired, and grabbed the bowl without even thinking and sat down and started to eat it. Wow, and he's supposed to be the smart one. My dad and I exchanged glances. I got my camera ready. Three...Two...

"BREANNA ALEXANDRA LILLIANA ASHLEY BIANCA DAVENPORT!"

"That's my cue! I'm out!" I grabbed my skateboard and ran out. I giggled to myself. I stuck headphones in and was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice the tree root poking out of the ground. I tripped and squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for the impact. It never came. Instead I felt a strong hand on the small of my back. I looked up and saw a face I would not soon forget.

Strong chiseled features. Eyes brown as an innocent doe. Hair with waves that I could just drown in. His cute ears had headphones in them.

I found myself getting lost in the complication of his eyes. He stared right back at me. I cleared my throat and said, "Thanks for catching me," very softly.

He pulled out his headphones. "What?"

_Uh-oh. _He dropped me in the effort of pulling out his headphones. I hit the ground with a _thud. _"I said thanks for catching me, but I guess we're even now, huh?"

"I am so sorry! My name's Jerry, by the way. Jerry Martinez." He stretched out his arm to help me up.

"It's fine, like I said, now we're even. Oh, and I'm Breanna." I took his outstretched arm and pulled myself up.

"Nice to meet you, but I've got to go, before I'm late for school. See you around, Breanna."

"Oh, wait, Jerry! What school are you going to?"

"Seaford High, why?"

"That's where I'm going! I'll walk with you."

"Okay! Can I see your schedule really quickly?" I gave it to him. He skimmed it and exclaimed, "Wow, Breanna! We have every single class except for language together! Even dance, and nobody takes dance."

"Um, why does nobody take dance? Dance is like the greatest thing since saltine crackers, am I right?" I pull one that I got for breakfast out and start to nibble on it.

He freezes in his tracks. He has a look of shock and disgust as he stares at me. "I- I...I gotta go, B-Breanna I'll c-catch up with you in...in first period!"

He sprints in the opposite direction. "Jerry? You're going the wrong way!"

He comes back running. He distinctly makes a sharp turn around me. "I knew that!"

* * *

**So this was my first chapter, like ever. Tell if it was good or bad. I probably won't be stop writing if you give me hate, so bring it. Well, actually don't bring it. Keep it where it is. But really, tell me some mistakes that I made, and I'll be happy to fix it up!**

**-Liz**

**Next update: Either April 7 or 8, 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerry: H-Hey Breanna…**

**Breanna: Hey Jerry! Cracker?**

**Jerry: **

*******Backs up against the wall*******

**Breanna: What is up with you?  
Jerry:**

***Runs away terrified***

**Liz: Well, that was weird.**

**Breanna: Do you know what that's all about?**

**Liz: Maybe, but I can't really say. Anyway, will you do the disclaimer, Brooke?**

**Breanna: (****Sighs****) Sure I don't have anything else to do…Liz doesn't own anything except me. **

* * *

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

* * *

BREANNA'S POV (**I'll change pov's later)**

I shook my head and continued on my way. I picked up my skateboard and jumped on. I enjoyed the wind in my brown hair. I saw four boys talking. One was a ginger wearing nerdy clothes, but still looking cutely nerdy. Another was an African American boy with braces that seemed to be the joker of the group. Still another had long shaggy brown hair just scraping his collar bone. He was pretty cute, but nothing compared to Jerry. Then I finally saw him. He was as handsome as when I first saw him.

As I approached the school, I saw a blonde girl riding a skateboard, too. She was really pretty and had spiraling curls just like mine. She had combat boots and was wearing a jacket. She wore fuzzy socks under her boots, just like me, except hers were red and white. She had a red jacket on top and her color theme seemed to be red and white. She made a stop at the front of the school. I approached her hesitantly, because she would be the first friend I made. Well, besides Jerry, but he didn't really seem to like me.

As I walked towards her, she turned around and smiled. I reached where she was, and she said, "Hi! I'm Kim. Many people call me Kimberly." She looked at me threateningly. "Or, well, they used to."

I laughed until I saw the expression on her face: dead serious. Then she eased up and laughed along. "I'm just kidding. So what's your name?"

"I'm Breanna. I just moved here from New York City."

"That's so cool, Breanna! I've always loved New York. So are you going to Seaford High?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Yup! Can I see your schedule?" She looked at it and squealed. We have all the same classes. Well, except for dance."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool. By the way, do you know a guy named Jerry? Jerry Martinez?"

"Yeah I know him. We hang out all the time."

"Is he- is he a nice guy?"

"Yes, he's one of my best friends. Oh, and remind me to introduce you to the guys!"

"Okay, cool. Because I was thinking- well... I don't know, but..."

"What is it?"

"Um...he's kind of cute and..."

She grinned. "Oh, I see where this is going! Yeah, he's really nice and sweet. I see why you like him."

"What? Y'all don't have a thing, do you?"

She stared at me for five seconds, horrified. Then she started laughing so hard she almost cried. "Me? Jerry Martinez? Jerry would rather eat a saltine than be with me! And the feeling is totally mutual! Don't worry Breanna, he's all yours. Well, almost. There is this girl named Katie that he's had a crush on since kindergarten. She likes him now, but his feelings are starting to wear off."

"Okay, good. From the way you were talking about him I tho- Wait! Did you say a saltine? Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?"

"This morning, I grabbed a saltine cracker for breakfast. When I came up to Jerry, I started talking to him, and whipped out my saltine. He went all jumpy and ran away from me. Twice!"

"Oh no! Jerry's gonna be like, really scared around you now! You have to gain his trust slowly. Start talking to him a little each day."

"Okay, I'll ease my way in."

We reached the school, and Kim showed me where my locker was. She left, and I looked at my combination. _Okay, turn twice to thirty-three. Turn once to four. Go straight to forty-six. _Sounds more like a navigation to me!

I finally got my locker open. I felt something brush against my elbow. I felt this weird tingling. I shook my arm, thinking it had fallen asleep. I looked down to see what it was, and...

* * *

**Hey, my fluffy kittens! Can anyone guess what happens next?  
**


	3. Chapter 4

**Liz: Hey Kim! Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Kim: Um, not right now, Liz, I'm looking for Jack.**

**Liz: Ooh-la la! Looking for Jack, huh!**

**Kim: Not like that!**

**Liz: Well, if you don't do the disclaimer, I'll make you confess your undying love to Jack in the story!**

**Kim: (narrows eyes) Fine...you win this round. Liz doesn't own anything but Brooke**

**Liz: Thank you. Oh, and just so you know you're going to confess your love anyway so...**

**Kim: WHAT?!**

* * *

Last time:

**I finally got my locker open. I felt something brush against my elbow. I felt this weird tingling. I shook my arm, thinking it had fallen asleep. I looked down to see what it was, and I saw Jerry! **

"Oh hey, Jerry!"

"Hey, Breanna! I didn't know we were locker neighbors," he said kind of nervously.

"Yeah, me neither. But the first letter of our last names are kind of close to each other. Ugh, one second. My elbow fell asleep." I banged it against the locker, resulting in a major funny bone (not funny at all). "Ouch! I guess it's gone then." But I still felt tingles running up my arm from the moment I felt something brush against my elbow. Huh. Weird. I shook it off and said, "Okay, so what do we have first?

He glanced at his schedule. "We have science first. I'll show you where it is."

"Alright, let's go!" I started walking eagerly to the staircase.

He laughed. It was a tinkling sound that made me want to giggle like a little girl. "Slow down, mamacita! Yeesh, I've never seen anyone so excited for school before! Well, Milton comes pretty close."

I flipped my hair. "Well, I am a straight A student."

"Really? You look so...not nerdy," he said, obviously confused.

"Well, it's all part of my image. Part time amazing dancer, part time first degree black belt and full time straight A student!"

"Wow, you're a black belt too! And a dancer! We're like the same exact person."

"That's so cool. Are you good at dancing?"

"Am I good? Puh-please! You know Smooth?"

"The internet sensation? Yeah, he's an amazing dancer!"

He scoffed. "I created the Smooth! It was called the Jerry and then he visited this town and completely stole it!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

He shrugged. He took off his backpack, inhaled, and flipped off the wall into a handstand. He then walked on his hands until he was backed up against the wall. he flipped into a standing position and cartwheeled into the splits. He bounced back up and walked over to me and smirked. "Believe me now?"

I really don't even know how long I was just standing there, mouth open. I was literally shocked. I somehow managed to get out, "Woah..."

He shrugged, still smirking. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "So you never answered my question. Believe me now?"

I nodded mutely, still stunned. "Let's...Let's just head to class."

He rolled his eyes. "Woah, chica! Class doesn't start till another twenty minutes."

"Oh. So what do you usually do till then?"

"Usually I go talk to my friends."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure, their names are Jack, Kim, Julie, Milton, Eddie and Jerry. Oh wait..."

I laughed at his silliness. "Well, I've met two of those people."

"Me and who else?"

"Oh, I met Kim on the way to school. We were wearing the same exact outfit and both riding skateboards, so we kind of clicked and started talking."

"Nice. Well, Jack is the one with long hair, Julie is nerdy, Milton is also nerdy, oh, and by the way they're dating, Eddie is probably eating something, and you've met Kim, but just in case she has blonde hair with blue and green tips and I know that they're not the coolest group, so if you want to go sit by someone else during lunch, I am totally fine with that, and I'm sure they are too, by the way-"

I chuckled at his nervousness and cut him off.

We walked upstairs to four lockers. There were five people standing there. From Jerry's description, I recognized Milton and Julie as the nerdy couple, Eddie of course eating a breakfast burrito, Kim smiling and waving at me, and -

"JACK!?"

"BROOKE?!"

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh my gosh. I have missed you so freaking much!"

"I know! It feels like forever since I saw you last!"

I heard a small cough. We pulled away from our hug to see a clearly pissed Kim. "Care to explain?"

We looked down at our position and awkwardly separated. I looked at Jack. (**Jack: Bold,** Breanna_: Italics) __"I got this." __**"Okay...what's our story?"** "We...met in the grocery store yesterday?" **"Really, Breanna? We just hugged in the middle of the hallway!"** "Hmm...okay! Got it!"_

"If you guys don't mind, can you please stop making weird faces and talk to us like normal human beings?" Kim scoffed at us. Was that jealousy in her eyes

Jack turned to all of them and said...


	4. Chapter 4 :

**Well, wasn't that cliffy! Sorry for not updating but I've been so busy with school other stuff... well, truth be told, I was just really lazy...Just kidding!**

**This chapter has Jack meeting the bionic crew again (yes, again). I think it's ironic how Leo has Jack's name in real life!  
**

**Anyway, shoutouts to:  
**

**Guest (IzzyBee555555): Thank you! I've had the idea of this for a while now...**

**I'mSmilingBecauseOfYou: Happy late birthday! Oh, and thank you! **

**I know that's only two reviews, but that still means a lot to me, so thank you guys!**

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own anything from the story! Oh, and if you have a good idea on how to write the disclaimers, be sure to PM me or just simply comment! I've been stuck on that...**

**BTW this chappie tells about the mystery of Breanna and Jack...**

* * *

"We went to school together two years ago before I came here..."

"Right, we met each other in seventh grade and were best friends until freshman year! It's so great to see you again, Jack!"He looked at me lovingly and side-hugged me again.

Jerry looked at us suspiciously. "All right. I see what's going on here!"

"You- you do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do!"

I hung my head. "Jerry, how did-"

"Swasome friend reunion!" He exclaimed.

I jerked my head up and looked at him. "Jerry, you are so smart. How did you know?"

He grinned and tapped his head. I laughed and linked arms with him. I felt like we were already best friends. Oh, maybe I should explain about Jack...

* * *

**(AN: this next part explains about their family, I made a few adjustments, basically they're best friends not siblings and they do live under the same roof. They met Jack in seventh grade and trained with him until freshman. That's it, I think...Oh, and she had a massive crush on Chase for a while, but it's supposedly gone...*wink*)**

* * *

Okay, so my dad, Donald Davenport, is a world-renowned inventor/scientist. He's a multi-billionaire because he owns Davenport Industries. But I could never tell anyone because they would treat me so different! For instance, at my old school, I made the mistake of inviting someone named Kaitlyn over to my house. She came in, looked around, and texted everyone that there was a party at my house that night! I never heard the end of it. Ugh, that's when I was called Bree. Anyway, as I was saying, billionaire, inventor, yada, yada, yada.

I just call my dad Donald because my siblings, Chase and Adam, and I are adopted at birth. So really we aren't siblings, just best friends that live together, I guess. Leo is our step-brother and moved in when Donald got married to Tasha Dooley. My dad, being the genius that he is, created some sort of super human chip that could either result in a vicious, evil monster, or it could make super heroes with bionics. Luckily for Donald, it resulted in the latter. It really wasn't very safe, so who better to test it out on than three innocent, unsuspecting, babies(us)?

Donald made three chips: speed and agility, strength and brawn, and smarts and knowledge. I, Bree- I mean, Breanna- got speed and agility, obviously the best, Adam (the idiot) got strength and brawn. And trust me, where he lacks in smarts, he makes up for it in strength. And Chase, well, he got smarts and knowledge. But honestly, for the smartest man, um, boy, alive, he's not very street-smart.

Every four years, we get a new bionic. So far, I have speed, agility, vocal manipulation, and telepathy. Adam has strength, brawn, hand grenades (in his actual hands!), and breathing underwater. Chase has smarts, the whole internet in his head (which can come in handy sometimes for TV), molecular kinesis (moving things with your mind), and recently developed telepathy, too! Which means that we can talk without anyone knowing, so that also comes in handy when we want some privacy.

In seventh grade, Donald told us there was going to be a new addition to the bionic crew. We all were excited to meet another bionic. Jack walked in the door and we instantly clicked. Jack was given the ability to fly, invulnerability (which helped with karate), power of plants, water, and basically all things natural from the earth, and finally

But, though we're not related, we're family. We stick together and always have each others' backs. We love each other, and though we were reluctant to welcome Leo and Tasha into the family, we love them unconditionally and always will.

My family has never really gotten the idea of me not liking the name Bree, so they always call me that. Well, Chase, Adam, and Leo call me that to annoy me. I guess it's a pretty name, but I think I like Breanna better. Bree is so short, and lacks personality.

Leo and Adam are great, but I think Chase and I have always had this...special connection. When our brothers are being annoying, we look at each other and roll our eyes. We always spend a lot of time together. We go out for lunch to escape Leo and Adam. And for the longest time...well, I had a massive crush on him. For five years! The fact that we aren't siblings helps a lot. But I _think _I've gotten over him. And besides, I kind of want to get to know Jerry.

* * *

**(AN: Story time's over!)**

* * *

Speaking of which, I turned back to Kim, Milton, Julie, Jerry, Eddie, and Jack. I was about to speak when my brothers ran up.

Chase exclaimed, "Bree! I am so getting you back for that cereal prank! You better watch your- JACK!?"

"Chase! Adam! Whoever the heck you are!" Jack laughed referring to Leo that had just walked up to us.

"I'm Leo, or as some people call me, Captain Awesome!" Leo said, showing off his imaginary guns.

"Leo, no one calls-" I began.

"I said Captain Awesome!" He glared at me.

"Okay, well, Captain Awesome," Jack began, "how do you know my three friends?"

"I'm their step-brother...and you should probably tell me who you are," he leaned in closely, "punk!"

We all hid our snickers, trying not to laugh. I sent Chase a message (a telepathic message). (Bree: _Italics, _Chase: Underline) _Just wait until he finds out... _I know. He's going to literally freak. Wanna bet on how long it'll take him to figure it out?_ Okay, I bet ten seconds. _Please...Leo is not that smart. I bet over thirty.  _You're on! Ten bucks for the winner? _Deal!

"Well, this punk so happens to be Bree, Chase, and Adam's best friend for four years, a black belt, and currently, oh, I'd say a foot taller than you," Jack said smirking.

"A foot? I think you're exaggerating. Maybe ten inches, but- did you say best friend?"

Chase leaned over and breathed in my ear. "The clock is ticking!" I swear the hair on the back of my neck stood up straight. _(Talking to herself) Shut it Bree, block out Chase-related thoughts. Think Jerry-thoughts. Jerry-thoughts. _I calmed down but I could still feel his warm breath on my neck, tickling my ear.

Leo was still thinking. It had been I replied, "Fine. You win this time, Chase." I pulled out ten bucks and gave it to him.

Everyone looked at me strangely. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Since the non-bionics were still there, I said, "Just some lunch money for Chase from Tasha, Jack!"

"JACK?! I've heard so much about you! You're like a karate-chopping, monster-slaying, awesome superhero!"

Jack looked at us strangely. "Slow down there, Captain Awesome. I'm pretty awesome at karate, but where did the monsters and superhero business come from?"

I sighed. "He loves his Sunday comics..."

"Okay, whatever. You were saying something about someone named Tasha? Who's that?" Jack asked curiously.

"That would be my mother. We moved in with Big D a year ago."

"Big D?"

"That's what Leo calls Daven- Donald!" I saved quickly. I didn't want anyone to know that we were related to Donald Davenport.

We were so caught up in our banter that we completely forgot about the rest of the gang. Kim looked at us sweetly. "I'm sure that Tasha, Donald, and all of y'all are really nice...but would you mind FILLING US IN HERE?!"

Chase, Adam, Leo, and I jumped back as she yelled at us. The whole hallway turned and looked at us strangely. "Nothing to see here, people! Now just get back to your DAILY LIFE! Seriously, quit staring! I'm not that weird!" She yelled at them.

"O-okay Kim, well, you already know me. These are my adopted brothers Chase and Adam. Leo is my step-brother. Two years ago, Jack, Chase, Adam, and I were best, best friends at another school. But Jack had to leave all of a sudden, and we never really knew why. But later he contacted us saying his dad got a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and he left to Seaford. Afterwards, we never saw him again..."

* * *

**AN: to be continued...**

**I felt like this was a filler, sorry about that!**

**With love (mainly for Billy Unger),**

**Liz!**


	5. AN: Please Read

Sorry Lovies! I haven't updated it literally forever! It's been what, 3 weeks I think! I'm so sorry and this story is on a temporary halt. No worries, it's just until final week is through. I promise throughout the summer I will post!

Love you all,

Liz


	6. AN Again

Ok guys, I haven't gotten ANY reviews since the freakin' first chapter! I'm not a blackmailer or anything (or am I?), but unless I get five or more reviews, I just don't know if it's worth it. So I really hope that I get these reviews, but until then, Au Revoir!

With love for Billy Unger,

Liz


End file.
